Paper Mario Vs Saitama
Description It's the clash of two heavy hitting, high jumping, world saving heroes! Which monster basher will come out on top? Will Saitama punch Paper Mario's chances of winning? Or will Paper Mario jump on Saitama's history of one-punch records? Introduction Boomstick: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. All with different powers and abilities...which, for these guys, is being op as hell! Wiz: Paper Mario, the star of the critically acclaimed RPG spinoff series and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: And Saitama, the powerful caped baldy who's a hero FOR FUN! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Paper Mario Wiz: Everyone knows the story of Mario and Luigi. They rescued the princess from the evil clutches of Bowser, became heroes across the world, and went on many more epic quests... Boomstick: But then....he started to get a little slimmer. (Cue Super Paper Mario: Lineland Road) Wiz: The Paper Mario games are mostly just "save Peach", but it's much deeper than that. So many characters, places, and more you'd never see in a normal Mario game. Boomstick: Mario in these games is mostly the same guy from the normal games....buuuut not really. He has his own special adventures, ranging from stopping a Bowser with next to limitless power, facing a god trying to destroy all worlds, and stopping an evil organization from unleashing darkness on the entire world. Wiz: Of course, he can't just jump on these guys to save the day. He has a lot of special abilities.....most of them are just jumps, but still. Boomstick: His normal jump has a lot of different variations. He can jump to at least 15 feet in the air with his normal jump, summon tornados with the Tornado Jump, jump to at least 30 feet in the air with his super boots, ground pound....and that's without stickers, cards, or badges! Wiz: Yes, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. Paper Mario also has a lot of hammers to use as welll, but his two most useful ones are the Ultra Hammer and the Paint Hammer. The Ultra Hammer is one of the strongest hammers ever found in the Mushroom Kingdom and lets Mario do a powerful spin attack with it, and the Paint Hammer....splatters paint on things. But this paint can light up dark areas and refill colorless spots...which probably won't be useful in this fight. Boomstick: Lastly before we get to his cards and stuff, Paper Mario has a lot of his own natural abilities, mostly having to do with the fact that he's paper. He can super guard to protect himself from enemy attacks while also doing a small bit of damage to them as well. He can flip, which lets him flip to his side for however long he wants so no enemies can hurt or see him. And he can fold in to a lot of stuff like a paper tennis racket, paper airplane, paper boat, fold up in to a tube, and turn in to a freaking ninja star! But, one of his most useful abilities is the squeeze, which let's him turn 3D objects in to cards for him to use!....speaking of..... Wiz: Cards and Stickers are a bunch of, well, cards and stickers that give Mario weapons and powers. Examples are the Iron Jump sticker/card that gives Mario metal boots and lets him jump on spiked enemies, the Blazehammer sticker/card that gives Mario's hammer fiery attributes and lets him shoot fireballs from it, and MUCH MUCH MUCH MORE. We'd be here all day listing them. But, let's just put it this way...he's got a sticker/card for everything. His most powerful ones are the Thing sticker/cards which summon HUGE 3D objects to assist Paper Mario in battle. These include giant pairs of scissors, giant ovens, and WATCHES THAT STOP TIME. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and badges...basically the same thing. Give him powers and stuff. Notable ones are the shrink stomp which shrinks enemies for a while, and the Soft Stomp which lowers enemy defense. Wiz: Now, on to his Power Ups. The Pal Pill gives him 8-bit clones that die in 1 hit, the slow flower slows down time, the fast flower speeds Paper Mario up, the Fire Flower gives him the ability to shoot fireballs, the Ice Flower lets him shoot Ice Balls, the Tanooki Tail gives him a tail to reflect projectiles back at enemies, and the Frog Suit improves his jumping ability. But, his most powerful Power Ups are by far the Stars. The Mega Star turns Mario and in to a huge invincible 8 bit giant that destroys everything in his path for a limited time, and the Starman does the same....except it doesn't make him huge. However, his most powerful weapons of all are...more stars. These are powerful artifacts known as the Crystal Stars. The Crystal Stars: *Diamond Star (Earth Tremor): Creates a series of powerful earthquakes by growing larger and larger and then slamming the ground *Emerald Star (Clock Out): Creates a bomb that can temporarily stun enemies if succesful *Gold Star (Power Lift): Boosts attack and defense for a limited time *Ruby Star (Art Attack): Damages an enemy by circling it in magical red spheres a few times, with each full sphere doing damage *Sapphire Star (Sweet Feast): Heals Mario's health a lot using powerful magic *Garnet Star (Showstopper): Can defeat enemies in one turn, though if the enemy is very strong it is unlikely to work *Crystal Star (Supernova): The Crystal Star flies through the air multiple times and then creates a series of powerful explosions (Cue Paper Mario Color Splash: Rainbow Road) Boomstick: While Paper Mario is powerful, he does have weaknesses. In Mario and Luigi Paper Jam, he is weak to fire. He also can't breathe in space without his space helmet. Plus, he's not really smart. He's not dumb, far from it, but he hasn't really ever been shown to be really smart. Wiz: Nevertheless, Paper Mario is a formidable foe to all that stand in his way. (Cue scene of Paper Mario winning a battle in the Thousand Year Door) Saitama (Cue One Punch Man: Opening) Wiz: Saitama was a child who wanted to become a superhero. However, knowing he had no special abilities, he gave up. Years later as an adult, he confronted a powerful monster to save a child, which gave him inspiration to become a hero again. Boomstick: Saitama went through intense training: 100 Push-Ups, 100 Sit-Ups, 100 Squats, and running 6.2 miles every single day for years! Wiz: This workout routine was so intense, he lost all of his hair. Boomstick: BWAHAHAHA! HOW'S ANYONE GONNA TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY IF YOU LOOK LIKE CAILLOU? Wiz: He eventually started hero work. He fought many monsters and saved many people...but his problem was they all went down in one punch. Even the strongest of monsters were down in one blow. Boomstick: HOW IS THAT A BAD THING? I WOULD LOVE TO BEAT MY ENEMIES IN ONE HIT! Wiz: He got no excitement out of it at all. Every battle was so one sided for him. He was becoming more of a hero like he wanted, he even got his own sidekick, but it just wasn't how he wanted it. Boomstick: However, he was a hero nonetheless and he continued to save his city and even the world from evil. Like we said earlier, he's pretty much just a normal dude, but he has some special techniques. His first is his trademark punch, which is just a normal punch....with tons of power! Wiz: He can't fly, but he can jump extremely high and stay in the air for long periods of time. Boomstick: He can do a series of consecutive punches, where he rapidly throws punches in one direction. AWESOME! Wiz: His serious strike is a variation of his normal punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. Boomstick: He can also sidehop so fast that he can create afterimages! He can even move forward while doing this, confusing his foes as to where he is and stuff! Wiz: He can also...flip the entire battlefield in to the air. This is the weirdest by far. Boomstick: And finally, he can do a freaking epic headbutt! The most useless move in Pokémon just got better! Wiz: Saitama has completely destroyed countless monsters capable of wrecking entire cities in a single punch, jumped to the moon and back, and even took hits from a planet buster. However, he does have weaknesses. Boomstick: He's been known to really underestimate his opponents because he always defeats them in one punch. And saying One Punch Man actually One Punches everything....that'd be a total NLF! Oh yeah, and Saitama can't breathe in space so he needs to hold his breath. But, c'mon, I think his OP-ness outweighs his weaknesses. (Cue scene of Saitama punching a monster and killing it in one punch) Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- Paper Mario was walking across the Mushroom Kingdom in a grassy area. He stopped when he came across a warp pipe. Curiously, he jumped on top of the pipe and spiraled downwards. The pipe took him out of his dimension and sent him popping out of another warp pipe in a city. Paper Mario looked around the city and noticed a man with no hair. He was wearing a red and yellow costume. The man looked over. Saitama: Huh? Who are you? Paper Mario noticed the man's color scheme and realized that he must be working for Bowser. Paper Mario got out a Fire Flower Battle Card and became Fire Paper Mario. Saitama sighed. Saitama: Really? You want to fight me? Well, ok. Paper Mario readied a fireball in his hand while Saitama got in a fighting stance. Fight! (Cue Mario and Luigi Paper Jam: Final Boss Phase 2) Paper Mario shot a fireball at Saitama, who then punched it in to smithereens. Paper Mario was startled by this, and decided to pull out more fire. He tossed a fireball in the air and hit it with his paint hammer, sending it towards the bald hero. Saitama jumped out of the way and extended his fist towards Paper Mario while landing...direct hit. He turned back to normal. (Music Stop) Saitama: Sorry bud. Paper Mario was knocked backwards. Saitama began to walk away from his newest one punch victim. Suddenly, Paper Mario jumped back up to his feet. Saitama: WHAT? YOU'RE NOT..? Paper Mario got out his paint hammer and hit Saitama's side repeatedly before pulling out a Slaphammer sticker and sending Saitama flying. Saitama: Ack-! I still don't get it...he wasn't one punched...this should be fun. Paper Mario got his trusty wooden hammer and got ready as Saitama ran back towards the portly plumber. Saitama unleashed a bunch of rapid punches at Mario. Mario superguarded them, knocking Saitama backwards a bit. Paper Mario was about to hit Saitama with a hammer attack, but Saitama threw a jab at the paint hammer, making it explode in to shards of wood. Paper Mario was surprised by this, but then pulled out a Stopwatch Sticker. Saitama looked confused, and he stayed looking that way because he was frozen in time. Paper Mario got out a giant Fire Flower Card and turned in to Fire Paper Mario once again. He shot 4 huge fireballs at Saitama before his form wore off. Paper Mario pulled out his Ultra Hammer and slammed it in to Saitama as the Stopwatch wore off. Saitama was sent flying in to a building. He walked out of the smoke with a serious expression on his face. He pulled the building out of the ground and tossed it at Mario. Mario flailed his arms up and down in panic. He tried flipping in to 3D, but the building was also 3D so...he was screwed. The building crashed down on Paper Mario. Once it landed, Paper Mario slowly emerged from the wreckage. Saitama flew over and uppercutted him for good measure. Saitama: Eh, I expected more of a challenge. K.O.! Saitama walked away while-....WAIT WHAT? ....NOT K.O.? (Cue Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door: Crystal Stars) The Crystal Stars were circling Paper Mario. Saitama was shocked by this. (TBF) Results Advantages and Disadvantages Who do you think will win? Paper Mario Saitama Who are you rooting for? Paper Mario Saitama Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Mario Vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Digilord 64 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year